


Just Desserts

by ameowzing



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Bakery, Cunnilingus, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, GoM have character bible jobs, M for later chapters, Murasakibara is a big boy, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameowzing/pseuds/ameowzing
Summary: "You've come in here everyday to breath deeply and then leave. Buy something already." Bakery AU





	1. Chapter 1

The bakery Just Desserts was the only establishment you’d noticed on your first jog through Tokyo. It opened at 6 AM. You did your best to be there every day a few minutes after the doors opened and today was no different. You made a habit to stop in at the end of your jog to smell the delicious fresh baked goods. It was a reward of sorts.  
Although you didn’t know the large man who ran the place by name you knew him by his startlingly large physique. By the familiar look he always gave you when you stopped in he recognized you too. The bell above the door chimed as you walked in. You took a few steps into the bakery and inhaled deeply. The same man who was always leaning on the counter looked as bored as ever. Before you could turn and leave he addressed you.  
“You’ve come in every day for the past two months just to breathe in and leave,” He said, sounding as bored as he looked. “Buy something already.”  
“I’m sorry,” You stammered flustered by the order. “I’m on a diet.”  
“Then why come in?” He asked.  
“As an incentive to keep jogging,” You admitted hesitantly.  
He looked at you oddly.  
“That’s weird,” He said. “Doesn’t that make it harder to stay on the diet?”  
“The only time I come by this way is when I’m on my way back from a jog, it eliminates the temptation,” You tried to elaborate. “If you’re the one who bakes everything it smells great. I wish I could eat something.”  
“What’s your name?” He asked with a laugh.  
You stammered out your name nervously. Hopefully you weren’t about to get banned from the only place you wanted to be in.  
“Murasakibara Atsushi,” He replied with a laugh. “Stay there for a minute.”  
“Okay,” You whispered.  
You were amazed at how tall he was as he stood up straight before walking into the back. Murasakibara walked back into the shop holding a sheet pan. When he set it down on the counter you saw it was covered in various different but mangled pastries.  
“Have an off end,” Murasakibara offered.  
You felt your mouth water as you reluctantly stepped closer to the counter.  
“I shouldn’t,” You tried to convince yourself.  
You slowly found yourself moving closer. Murasakibara smiled as you reached out a hand only to pull it back towards your chest conflicted. He popped a much smaller than average cream puff into his mouth as he watched your internal struggle.  
“One off end isn’t going to kill you,” He said.  
After a moment of deliberation you stared down at the pastries.  
“Is that an eclair?” You asked softly.  
“It’s about half of one,” Murasakibara said.  
Bringing your hand up to your face you looked up at Murasakibara before darting your eyes back down to the tray.  
“Maybe just one,” You finally conceded. “Thank you.”  
Murasakibara looked at you expectantly as you reached out to grab the éclair. It was still warm. You couldn’t stop the pleased moan that escaped your mouth as you ate it. The lazy smile that spread across his face was a better reward than the éclair.  
“That good, huh?” Murasakibara asked.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the noise left your mouth you regretted it.

“That good, huh?” Murasakibara asked.

“Oh my god,” You groaned.

You covered your face in your hand, sagging your shoulders in embarrassment. When you peeked through your fingers enough to see Murasakibara you saw the lazy smile had transformed into the massive childlike grin now plastered across his face. He grinned wider as he noticed you looking.

“If you’re going to make noises like that you can eat my off ends every time you come in,” Murasakibara chuckled.

“I don’t know whether to feel grateful or offended,” You grumbled.

“Don’t be like that,” He replied. “I’m offering to feed you.”

“How much do I owe you for it?” You asked.

You shoved your hand into your pocket to fish out your wallet. Murasakibara waved a hand in the air dismissively. 

“On the house,” He said.

“What?” You tried to argue. “Let me at least give you something for it.”

“Come back tomorrow,” Murasakibara said. “Eat with me again.”

You looked at the large baker skeptically. The age old warning about strangers and candy filtered through your mind. Murasakibara had gladly introduced himself to you though. Besides could you call a person you’d seen every day for the past two months a stranger? You decided no, no you couldn’t.

“Alright,” You agreed softly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You tried to ignore how deliriously happy the smile Murasakibara gave you really made you feel but it was difficult. The jog back to your apartment was more of a run. If you had any doubts about why your heart was pounding so hard you could just blame your quickened pace. It definitely wasn’t because you thought the massive baker was cute. Nope, not at all. 

“You are a grown woman,” You thought aloud. “You are too old for crushes.”

Who were you kidding? Even thinking about the easy way Murasakibara had smiled at you made your hands go clammy. God you were screwed. Or at least you hoped you’d be. You fantasized for a moment before cursing the intrusive thought.

“Stop it,” You mumbled to yourself as you unlocked your apartment door. “You barely know his name. Stop being so thirsty.”

The silence of your apartment was for once unwelcome. Normally you reveled in the silence but you worried about your thoughts running away with nothing to distract you. You quickly went into your bedroom to grab the pile of fresh clothes on your dresser before heading to the bathroom. Maybe your morning shower would grant you some peace of mind. In the close confines of your shower your thoughts strayed again. Honestly, you’d be lying if you said this was the first time Murasakibara had been the star of your more provocative shower thoughts.

“He absolutely wouldn’t fit in this shower,” You thought. “Especially not if I was in here too.”

You leaned forward to duck your head under the hot spray of water. If you were too tall to get your hair wet while standing up straight Murasakibara would have to crouch. You had always been taller than average. It used to be bothersome but now it was just a fact. If someone commented about how tall you were it no longer sent you into a spiral of depression like it had in your teenage years. There was no longer the worry you’d never find a guy taller than you. You had dated plenty of tall guys.

None of your exboyfriends were quite as big as Murasakibara but you supposed that not many men were as big as Murasakibara. Not as big, not as broad, and definitely not as gentle looking as Murasakibara. He should be surrounded by sweets all day, you decided. The smell of the bakery seeping into his clothes and making him smell as delicious as the pastries he sold.

“Get ready you horny idiot,” You scolded yourself.

You washed your hair in a hurry. If you didn’t rush now you’d be late for work. Even admitting to yourself that you’d be late again because you were too busy fantasizing was too mortifying to consider. So you hurried through your morning routine, running out of your apartment with your hair pulled up into a still damp bun, to barely make it to work on time.

Being an elementary school teacher wasn’t extremely taxing and you liked it that way. Little kids were honest in hilarious ways. Your morning prep period was pretty much spent just chatting with the kindergarten teacher in the room next to yours. He was your work best friend.

“Who were you thinking about this time?” Kuroko asked as you entered the teachers’ lounge.

Kuroko Tetsuya had started the same day that you did. You had long since gotten over his tendency to appear and disappear at random. His tendency to never emote even during interesting conversations still threw you off. That didn’t stop him from being a little shit.

“Oh my god,” You groaned. “I regret telling you anything.”

“Can I assume it was the baker again?” Kuroko asked.

You paused for a moment.

“I talked to him today,” You whispered.

“Did it go well?” Kuroko asked.

“He told me to come in tomorrow morning,” You said with a nervous laugh.

“You always go in,” Kuroko pointed out.

“So I could eat with him,” You continued.

“You actually bought something?” Kuroko asked his voice still devoid of emotion. “I’m amazed.”

“I ate one of his off ends,” You announced.

There was a beat of silence as Kuroko looked at you.

“Is that a euphemism?” He asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Your mornings had become much more interesting since Murasakibara had introduced himself to you. He made sure to have a warm sheet full of off ends ready when you strolled into his bakery. One Sunday morning when you got to Just Desserts you found the door was locked. It made a startled jingle as you tried to open it. You checked your watch and found you were almost a half hour early. 

“Crap,” You thought. “I couldn’t even keep my pace to a slow jog? Should I go another lap around the block?”

Before you could make retreat you saw Murasakibara poke his head out into the shop from the kitchen. You raised your hand in an embarrassed wave as he made his way to unlock the door.

“You’re early,” Murasakibara said.

“Found a shortcut,” You lied.

After you walked in Murasakibara locked the door behind you. He beckoned you to follow him as he walked back into the kitchen. Nervously you followed him. There had always been the firm line of counter space between the two of you. Without that dividing your personal space you found you didn’t know how close you were allowed to get to him.

“Sorry, kitchens pretty small,” Murasakibara said.

It was. The kitchen was a rectangular room that had cold metal counters against both walls. The oven was far down to your left and Murasakibara was currently across from it. He filled the counter with trays of pastries and barely looked up from his work as he spoke to you.

“That’s alright,” You said. “I’ll just try not to get in the way too much.”

“How did the science project your class did go?” Murasakibara asked.

He had bent over the counter with a piping bag full of cream. You watched as he methodically filled each pastry, doing so with such precision you couldn’t help but watch amazed. After a moment of silence Murasakibara looked up from the tray. You quickly averted your gaze looking around the small kitchen as if you were trying to familiarize yourself with it. 

“Oh, um, good,” You finally replied.

Murasakibara began working again with a smile. 

“Thanks, by the way, for suggesting it,” You continued. “I wouldn’t have thought of the role of fats in cooking as a science project.”

“Making whipped cream is easy,” Murasakibara shrugged. “Thought it’d make your day easier if that’s all you had to do.”

“I made the whipped cream while we were waiting for the bread to bake,” You said. “Bread was a little harder.”

“Thinking like a baker already,” Murasakibara grinned. “Have a cream puff.”

“There aren’t any off ends yet,” You laughed.

Murasakibara pointed to the tray in front of him.

“Have a cream puff,” Murasakibara insisted.

“You’re going to be the death of my diet,” You groaned. 

“Good,” Murasakibara said.

He picked up the tray and wiggled it a bit in your direction. You huffed out a breath as he pushed the tray closer to you. Murasakibara could get a little pushy when it came to food. Specifically he could get pushy about you eating his food. You wanted to eat his food though. It was good. So you always gave in and ate whatever he insisted you eat.

You barely had to take a step to be within arms reach of the tray that Murasakibara was holding out. He looked at you expectantly as you took a bite. You felt the cream oozing out of the cream puff as you bit into it. It was cold against your cheek. Before you could finish chewing and swipe your tongue out to grab it Murasakibara was next to you. He grabbed your chin and brushed his thumb across the spot. You couldn't help but stare as he licked the cream off his thumb. Without a second glance at you Murasakibara picked up two trays and walked out into the bakery. He was back a second later to get the rest.

You kept stared as he continued to work like nothing had happened. Did he think it was nothing? Maybe he did. Did that mean he wasn’t interested?

“He’s interested in something,” You thought. “I wouldn’t be here early eating free samples everyday if he didn’t want me to be here.”

When Murasakibara had the last two trays in his hands you wordlessly followed him out into the bakery. After he slid them into the display case he turned to face you.

“Do you have any plans today?” Murasakibara asked.

“Grading papers,” You shrugged. “I’m not sure how long that’ll take so I don’t normally plan for much after that. Do you have plans?”

“I was thinking of closing up early,” Murasakibara said. “There’s a few things I wanted to cook but I always make too much food.”

Before he could continue the door opened and a police officer walked inside. You hadn't noticed the door was unlocked. You guessed Murasakibara opened it before you followed him back into the store. This new man barely glanced at Murasakibara before turning to stare at you. It wasn’t as much of a look to figure out if you worked at the bakery as it was this strange man sizing you up. His eyes lingered places you didn’t want them to and in general you found him intimidating.

“You always tell me customers aren’t allowed behind the counter,” His deep voice was a low grumble.

“She isn’t a customer, Mine-chin,” Murasakibara replied.

He slid a box across the counter toward “Mine-chin” as you frowned. The first time Murasakibara had used that same little diminutive of your name you couldn’t stop the beats your heart skipped. After finding out he called everyone he was close with “chin” it made your heart sink a little.

“Then what is she?” Mine-chin asked.

“She’s standing right here,” You muttered.

He laughed. Murasakibara thankfully had enough sense to look embarrassed. Aomine Daiki exchanged names with you as he paid for whatever was in the box. You still found him a little unsettling as he turned on his heel to leave. 

“Later, Murasakibara,” Aomine called over his shoulder. “Later, not a customer.”

“So,” Murasakibara tried to say.

Unfortunately for your conversation a few more people came into the bakery. Murasakibara huffed a breath out of his nose before helping them. You could tell he was getting irritated and you honestly were too.

“Fuck these people,” You snarled inside your head. “Let the hot baker flirt with me!”

After ten minutes of helping customers Murasakibara turned to you again.

“Can I cook you dinner?” He blurted out in the momentary calm between customers.

“I’d like that,” You agreed. “But I’d hate to keep you waiting.”

“That’s fine,” Murasakibara shrugged. “I can just cook at your place.”

The stunned look on your face was quickly replaced with a blush rising high on your cheeks. 

“Okay,” You agreed nervously. “What time do you think you’d get there?”

“Probably five if that’s okay,” Murasakibara said. “It’ll take me a while to make everything.” 

“Alright, sure,” You replied before suddenly realizing. “I don’t have your phone number.”

The same goofy grin that graced Murasakibara’s face when he was really happy was all you could focus on as he punched his number into your phone. You sent him a text with your address. Even though he was standing next to you he replied with a string of happy emojis. You couldn’t help the delirious giggle that slipped out as you looked at your phone.

You had a date.

Fuck, you had a date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: there's smut ahead ;)

You had sprinted back to your apartment. If there was one thing that you could confidently say it was that your home was always in some state of disarray. Flinging open your door you surveyed the clutter with a groan. There were plastic bottles littering almost every flat surface. Dishes filled the sink. Your ungraded papers were sitting on your kitchen counter on top of a stack of unopened mail. 

“Shit,” You thought. “This is going to take so long.”

You decided to forego your shower for the moment. Your apartment being immaculate came first. So you spent the next two hours cleaning until you were satisfied. A glance into your bedroom almost made you weep in joy. In a rare turn of events it didn’t look too bad. Sure your hamper was getting full but your bed was made and your floor was clean. That was the really important part, right?

Finally you picked out a clean outfit and headed to take a shower. You let the warm spray of water ease your jumping nerves. Thinking about Murasakibara in here wasn’t anything special it was just something you did. So you let your mind wander over every detail of what happened at the bakery. The whole cream thing had been something. He was cooking you dinner in a few hours so he liked you, right?

But what if he just wanted this to be a one night stand? 

“No,” You thought. “This is too much effort for a one night stand.”

The shower was short. You had to start grading papers or you’d never finish on time. So you pulled on your favorite baggy sweater and a pair of leggings to grade in comfort. You’d just have to set a timer on your phone to let you know when it was almost five. Then you could change into something a little sexier.

You never got to change. Your phone lay forgotten on the kitchen counter the alarm up but not set. By the time five rolled around you had been hunched over your kitchen table for hours grading with no end in sight. The doorbell rang and you jumped. You rushed over to the door and wrenched it open. Murasakibara had two grocery bags overflowing with food in his arms. 

“We match,” He smiled.

He wasn’t wearing the normal chef’s jacket from the bakery. Right now he wore a soft looking purple sweater and black pants. You looked down and noticed you were also wearing a purple sweater and black leggings. There was a witty retort somewhere in your brain. You could feel it on the tip of your tongue but it was enormously overshadowed by what you actually said.

“Your hairs down,” You tried your best not to sound breathy.

You were pretty sure you failed.

“If I’m not at work it normally is,” Murasakibara shrugged. “So can I come in?”

“Yes, yes,” You snapped out of your daze and stepped aside. “Come in.”

He quickly toed off his shoes before heading to your kitchen.

“Sorry my kitchen is small,” You said.

“I’m used to it,” Murasakibara said. “Are you done with work?”

“No, sorry,” You ran a hand through your hair trying to look casual. “I have one subject left. It should take around an hour.”

“Then dinner will be ready when you are,” Murasakibara said. 

Then he reached his hand out to lightly poke your nose.

“Get back to work, Sensei,” He playfully ordered.

“Bossed around in my own home,” You clucked your tongue. 

You turned on your heel and sat back at your table without another word. The sooner you finished the sooner you could make eyes at the man making you dinner. It was hard to concentrate with him in your personal space though. Murasakibara hummed as he cooked. The soft melody kept taking your focus away from your papers and onto the object of your desires, him. He caught you looking and smiled down at whatever he was slicing.

“Sensei shouldn’t get so distracted,” He teased. “What would her students say?”

“We don’t want the math test back,” She exaggeratedly whined before laughing. “They’d thank you for giving them another day.”

“If you aren’t going to work then keep me company,” Murasakibara whined before giving you his best pout.

You couldn’t help but saunter over to your tiny kitchen and lean on the counter. Your rice cooker was on. Murasakibara was cutting thin slices of fish. You looked over the other ingredients curiously.

“Are you making chirashi zushi?” You asked curiously.

“Bingo,” He said in a sing song voice. “You win the prize.”

Murasakibara held out the slice of raw fish he had just cut. You gladly plucked the fish from between his fingers and ate it. He popped a slice of fish into his mouth before continuing to cut the massive side of fish on the cutting board.

“You’re going to spoil me with all of this good food,” You grinned. 

“Good,” Murasakibara said. “But this isn’t it.”

“What are you talking about?” You asked. “Chirashi zushi is dinner.”

“Chirashi zushi is one part of dinner,” He replied. “I prepared the other parts at home. After I’m done preparing the fish I have to start grilling the eel, and I’ll fry the dumplings a few minutes before the rice is done.”

“You weren’t kidding about preparing too much food,” You marveled.

“I’ll eat whatever you don’t,” Murasakibara said. 

“Here I thought I would score some leftovers,” You joked.

“Are you not good at cooking?” He asked.

“I’m passable,” You murmured.

“I guess it doesn’t matter,” Murasakibara said. “As long as I cook dinner will always be good.”

Always. The word shook you. You had known him for what, three months? Two months of never speaking, followed up by a month of conversations so inconsequential yet so private you hadn’t even told Kuroko what most of them were about. Three little months and that led to always? It was like Murasakibara didn’t even register how shocking that sentiment might be. He kept cooking. He didn’t even look back up at you until the eel was on the little grill rack over your single burner stove top. 

“That’s not a good face,” Murasakibara muttered. “Do you not believe me?”

“I, um, it’s just,” You stammered.

Murasakibara had abandoned the food on the stove in favor of crowding you against the counter. He leaned his face close to yours, brushing his thumb against the spot he had earlier. You sucked in a shocked breath at how close he was.

“You can be kind of cruel,” He whispered. “I hoped you’d at least introduce yourself to me for months but all I got was a glimpse of you and then you were gone until the next day. I kept waiting for the day you’d say something. Would it have happened if I hadn’t said anything?”

“Probably not,” You whispered. “I was pretty scared.”

“Of me,” He asked hesitantly.

“Of how much I wanted you,” You admitted lowly.

The first kiss Murasakibara pulled you into was slow. You were new to each other. Your reactions uncertain and your needs undiscussed, but that wasn’t going to stop you from pulling the other person closer. Murasakibara’s hands drifted down until they gripped the back of your thighs. Without warning he lifted you onto the counter and pressed himself between your legs. One of his hands was roaming up and down the planes of your thigh while the other began teasing the hem of your sweater. 

His fingers were cold against your stomach and he took full advantage of the shocked gasp at the cold press of flesh against your warm stomach. You wound your hand into Murasakibara’s hair as his tongue crept into your mouth. His fingers drifted lower, clutching onto your hip and dragging you forward so you could feel exactly how interested he was. The moan that tore from your throat was high pitched and needy. Had you been more aware of exactly how desperate it sounded you would probably be embarrassed.  
The hand on your hip slid slowly onto your ass. You jolted closer to him after a particularly rough squeeze. The pleased groan Murasakibara elicited sent a new wave of need through you. He rubbed small circles against your butt, as a weak apology, you assumed. As he gave you another squeeze though you realized it wasn’t an apology. Murasakibara wanted to know how to get you to move again.

His other hand started gliding up your side under the heavy sweater when you both smelled burning. Murasakibara didn’t want to stop kissing you. He moved his head slightly to see the quickly burning eel and huffed out an annoyed breath through his nose. Grumbling all the while Murasakibara took a step to his right. He reached his arm out as far as it would go to flip both pieces of eel before taking the meagre step back between your legs.

“If my apartment burns down you’re paying me back for my lost safety deposit,” You giggled.

“Can I pay you back with my body?” Murasakibara muttered.

“I’m afraid not,” You replied. “While I do enjoy your body it won’t put food on my table or a roof over my head.”

“It could,” Murasakibara said. “But I don’t think we’re there yet.”

“I’m inclined to agree,” You said. “But I am here keeping you company so I guess I’ll try not to be too distracting while you finish cooking.”

Murasakibara pouted at that. He leaned over to kiss you quickly as a soft alarm went off. You watched him finish cooking intently. Whenever he saw fit Murasakibara would lean back over and steal another kiss. By the time dinner was ready he had stolen a dozen kisses two of which almost ended with dinner being ruined. You divested the table of your ungraded papers and set two places.

“Thank you for cooking,” You said.

“It was nothing,” Murasakibara shrugged.

It didn’t look like nothing. There hadn’t been food this good in your dining room since Kuroko had brought his friend Kagami over to marathon shitty sports movies during summer vacation. You decided to keep that to yourself for now. That could wait until he met Kuroko and knew that the short man was just her sassy coworker and no threat in the romance department.

“So,” You asked. “Aside from baking what do you do for fun?”

“Sometimes I play basketball,” Murasakibara said. “If everyone is in town.”

“Everyone,” You said. “Did you all play in high school?”

“Yeah,” Murasakibara replied. “We were a team in middle school but we all went to different high schools so we ended up playing each other.”

“It’s nice to be able to get together with high school friends,” You smiled. “I wish I could.”

“Did they move?” Murasakibara asked.

“No, I did,” You explained. “I’m new to Tokyo so I pretty much just hang out with my coworkers.”

“And me,” Murasakibara reminded you.

“And you,” You laughed.

The rest of the conversation had been the standard first date kind you supposed. The amount of things you knew about each other was vastly outnumbered by the things you still didn’t. Murasakibara seemed to have two reactions to whatever your answers were though. Most of the time he was completely unbothered but occasionally he would have a reaction that just made you think again how unbelievably cute he was.

“We’re getting together on Saturday to play a game,” Murasakibara told you. “After that we’re getting dinner. You could come.”

“I’m sorry I already have dinner plans with one of my coworkers,” You apologized. “If I cancel on him again I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Him,” Murasakibara said.

The pout on his face was only partially annoyed. You couldn’t help but lean over and nudge his chin up with your fingers.

“Yes, him,” You said. “My best friend at work is a man. We’re so spectacularly not attracted to each other once you meet him you’ll feel silly about being jealous.”

That seemed to appease him.

“Okay,” He conceded.

When you tried to move your hand away Murasakibara playfully nipped at your finger. You kept moving your hand away slowly.

“I need that,” You giggled.

“I need it too,” He insisted.

“I need it more,” Your giggle turned into a laugh.

“I don’t think so,” Murasakibara said.

He clasped his fingers around your wrist lightly bringing your hand closer to him. Murasakibara kissed your fingertips. Then he brought your index finger into his mouth. If the feeling of the tip of his tongue drawing lazy circles against your fingertip wasn’t enough of an indication of what Murasakibara really wanted to be doing you didn’t know what was. Your gaze shifted from staring rapt at his mouth to Murasakibara’s eyes. His eyes were half lidded but he was still staring at your reactions intently.

“Mura-,” You tried to say.

He gently removed your finger from between his lips.

“Atsushi,” He insisted. “Call me Atsushi.”

“Atsushi,” You said.

“Yes,” He smiled.

“My bedroom is that way,” You inclined your head to your right.

“Is it?” He asked playfully. “Maybe we should go there.”

It felt like there was no farther distance in the world at that moment. Even though the entire thirty seconds it took to get there was full of Atsushi pressing you as close as he could. He mouthed at your neck as his large hands began pushing your leggings off. Your sweater was thrown somewhere at the foot of your bed with his soon to follow. You tugged his belt off trying to make quick work of his pants before he gently pushed you to lie on your back.

That felt like hours ago. Atsushi’s head had been between your legs slowly unraveling your sanity since your back had hit your bedsheets. He had placed your hands on the back of his head and you were clutching fistfuls of his hair in ecstasy. You could feel your own cum almost halfway down your thighs.

“Please,” You gasped. “Please, please, please.”

“Please,” Atsushi said.

He had moved his thumb to stroke where his tongue had just been. Your back arched at the new sensation your breath coming in heavy pants. Atsushi watched as you threw your head to the side trying desperately to choke down your cries. As you caught your breath his fingers stopped moving.

“It looks like you’re enjoying yourself,” Atsushi smirked.

“Please,” You said breathlessly. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I am fucking you,” Atsushi said.

“I want you in me,” You tried again.

“My fingers and my tongue have been in you,” Atsushi replied evenly.

You grabbed the hair at the back of Atsushi’s head tightly. He let himself get yanked closer to your face. There was a playful look in his eyes as you wrapped a leg around his hip.

“I want your dick in me,” You practically ordered.

“All you had to do was say so,” He playfully purred.

He had managed to keep his pants on and the considerable tent made your mouth water. Atsushi kissed you as he began pushing his pants down his hips. You tried to ignore the taste of yourself on his tongue but he had been eating you out for a while so it was hard to not notice. The distinct sound of clothes hitting the floor captured your attention. The kiss broke shortly after.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Atsushi said.

You fought the urge to roll your eyes.

“I’m not a blushing virgin,” You grumbled until you looked at it. “Holy shit.”

“You should be on top,” Atsushi said. “I won’t accidentally hurt you that way.”

“Is that why you’ve been eating me for so long?” You asked.

“Kind of,” Atsushi shrugged. “I also just like doing it.”

“Well if I’m supposed to be on top,” You grinned. “Then you should probably lie down.”

Atsushi sat with his back against your headboard. You just noticed the condom in his hand. He ripped open the foil package as you straddled his hips. Atsushi rolled the condom on quickly. There was a moment of doubt that it would even fit in you let alone feel good. You had come this far though and you would be damned if you didn’t at least try and fuck a man you’d been fantasizing about.

The shattered moan that was pushed out of you made Atsushi cringe.

“Are you,” He tried to ask.

“God, yes,” You moaned.

Your pace was slow but you were still so sensitive from before that it didn’t matter. With the way Atsushi was moaning you could tell there were no complaints from him either. His eyes had slid closed. His mouth hung open slightly as your slow rhythm began to build. You brought your hands into his hair again clutching onto him for dear life. Atsushi opened his eyes. You couldn’t fathom what you looked like but from Atsushi’s response he liked it.

In an instant you went from being in control to being along for the ride. He gripped your hips tightly. From where Atsushi was sitting he couldn’t really move his hips so he settled with moving yours. Your grip on his hair tightened as he bounced you on his cock. The soft moans you had been making were quickly replaced with broken shouts of his name.

“Please,” You gasped. “Atsushi, oh god, yes.”

You came with a strangled cry. Atsushi wrapped his arms around your torso and weakly thrust into you a few more times. He buried his face into your hair as he moaned your name. You kept murmuring his name until you were both breathing out heavy jagged pants. Barely a minute went by before there was a loud banging on your wall. The two of you looked at each other before bursting out into giggles.

“I don’t think my neighbors are going to like you,” You whispered.

“They’re just jealous,” He whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took kind of long the chapter just kept getting longer and longer. Kudos and comments are appreciated <3 thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Atsushi’s alarm went off at 4:30 AM. You groaned in protest snuggling closer to the firm chest you had been sleeping on. Atsushi moved groggily. His left arm searched blindly for his phone, shutting it off and dropping it back on your nightstand. His right arm had been curled around your back hugging you tightly to his chest. It twitched before he reached up and cupped the back of your head with his hand. Atsushi kissed the top of your head.

“Good morning,” You mumbled.

“Good morning,” He sighed.

Atsushi dipped his head so he could really kiss you. Suddenly you were much more awake than you ever thought you’d be before five in the morning. You broke the kiss with an unsatisfied grumble from Atsushi. In the dark hours of the morning you propped your head up on his chest to look at him.

“I should get up,” Atsushi said.

He kissed you again sucking your bottom lip between his. You raised up on your hands and knees to straddle him. Atsushi’s hands slid down your sides until they stopped on your ass giving it a squeeze. You broke the kiss with a groan. 

“You should get up,” You agreed.

“Part of me is up,” He said.

“Oh, I know,” You giggled. “But I don’t think that part can make baked goods.”

“Well I haven’t tried,” Atsushi joked.

“You probably shouldn’t,” You said.

“You’re right I probably shouldn’t get up,” Atsushi agreed.

“Atsushi,” You scolded him.

“Five more minutes,” He pouted.

“If last night was any sign of things ahead you know what happens after five minutes of us kissing,” You grinned.

“We could just skip ahead,” He suggested. “I can have breakfast in bed and you can thank me by waking up your neighbors because you’re screaming my name.”

“You are incorrigible,” You giggled. “It’s early if we ended up doing anything I’d try and be quieter than last night.”

“That’s no fun,” Atsushi complained.

“I’m supposed to have work today too,” You gently reminded him. “My hips are already sore and you can tell my voice is starting to go hoarse after all the screaming I’ve been doing.”

“Call out sick,” He said.

He wasn’t pouting yet. You didn’t know what worried you more, the fact that Atsushi’s pout was enough to make you cave at pretty much any request or the fact that you already knew what his pre-pout and pout voice sounded like. You brushed his long bangs back to nuzzle your face closer to his.

“Am I supposed to do that every day you want to fuck me?” You asked softly.

“No,” He whined. “Just today, I won’t be able to think about anything but this if I have to leave now.”

You wanted to fuck him again. Correction, you wanted him to fuck you again. There were two distinct speeds of your sexual encounters, bed shaking fast or tantric sex slow. The first time you rode Atsushi was the way you liked it. The second time had taken almost three times as long and you had been a begging wreck by the end of it. If Atsushi had his way he’d spend an entire afternoon lazily fucking you. While you didn’t find that entirely objectionable you had been promised a fair split of speeds for your shared sex life. This time would be your turn to choose. That in itself was almost too tempting.

“You remember whose turn it is, right?” You asked. 

You started trailing kisses up Atsushi’s jaw. He moaned as you licked the shell of his ear and kept slowly trailing kisses down his neck. When you got to Atsushi’s shoulder you stopped.

“I remember you begging me to bend you over,” He panted. “Begging me to fuck you until you couldn’t walk straight, begging me to ram my hard cock into you until you came so hard you couldn’t remember your own name.”

“That sounds about right,” You hummed.

“Are you going to hike your ass in the air or am I going to have to make you?” Atsushi asked.

“I did want you to bend me over,” You drawled.

You were on your back before you realized Atsushi had moved. He was a solid foot taller than you and he outweighed you by at least fifty pounds of muscle. It was so easy for him to man handle you that you already felt yourself getting excited again. You reached out to touch him but Atsushi caught your wrist and pinned it to the bed.

“That’s not part of it,” He said.

Atsushi grabbed your hips and flipped you over propping you on your hands and knees. You dropped onto your elbows muffling your moans with your pillow. He had two fingers of one hand in you, roughly pumping, while the other hand was reaching for a condom on your nightstand.

“You’re so wet already,” Atsushi said.

You moaned your response moving your hips back to meet his fingers. You could feel him behind you, hard and ready. Atsushi leaned over to whisper to you.

“I don’t plan on being gentle,” He said. “If it’s too much hit your headboard twice.”

You nodded furiously. Atsushi entered you with one hard thrust. It made you glad you decided to bury your face in a pillow. You gripped it desperately, moaning wantonly at the rough treatment. Moans poured out of you as Atsushi grabbed your hips and set a brutal pace. Suddenly he bent over further causing your hips to tilt up more. Your desperate moans turned to wails. 

“There?” He asked.

It was like your hips had a mind of their own frantically trying to move in time with Atsushi’s thrusts. Having no leverage made that very difficult but that wasn’t stopping you. Atsushi held your hips in place tightly. Your wails only grew more desperate as he continued to ram into you. You screamed his name into your pillow as you came the first time. Atsushi was nowhere near done. He fucked you through your first orgasm until you were a writhing moaning mess. Then he slowed down for a moment.

“If I pull you back a little can you still reach the headboard?” He asked.

You frantically nodded into your pillow.

“Good,” He said happily.

Atsushi changed his grip on your hips. You felt him wrench your entire body back to meet his thrusts. If you hadn’t been screaming into your pillow your neighbors might have actually called the police. You were a shrieking babbling mess. At this point you didn’t even know if you were screaming words or just word like noises were being fucked out of you. 

When you felt Atsushi’s face pressing against your neck you knew he was close. He moaned with every thrust, little fragments of your name slipping out. As he came Atsushi sank his teeth into your shoulder. You knew you were screaming his name. Your hips were moving on their own as your second orgasm hit. After you finally stopped moving and slumped back onto your sheets Atsushi lowered himself down next to you.

Both of you breathed heavily. Your chests were rising harshly with every ragged breath. By the time you had started breathing normally again you checked your clock. Carefully you scooted over to the edge of your bed so you could reach your phone on the bedside table. You didn’t even have to fake the rasp to your voice as your boss answered.

“I’m sorry, I can’t come in,” You rasped. “I’m sick.”

“You sound terrible,” The head teacher replied. “Get some rest I’ll find someone to cover your class.”

“Thank you,” You said.

You lobbed your phone onto your nightstand before turning and snuggling up to Atsushi’s chest again. He wove his fingers into your hair and nuzzled his nose into the crown of your head before you both fell back asleep. The two of you woke a few hours later rubbing sleep from your eyes and stealing stale breathed kisses with fervor. 

“I need a bath,” You yawned.

“We should take one together,” Atsushi said.

He looked down at you when you started laughing.

“What?” He asked.

“Follow me,” You said.

You didn’t bother putting clothes on and neither did he. When you flicked on your bathroom light Atsushi just looked confused.

“Why is your bathroom so small?” He asked.

“The cheapest renting option in this complex included a smaller bathroom,” You shrugged. “I can afford this I would be stretching it with the next option.”

“Next time we’re doing it in my place,” Atsushi decided. “Then we can share a bath without squishing.”

“Do you still want to share?” You asked.

“Yeah,” He said.

He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you closer. Atsushi nosed your ear and squeezed you tightly.

“I’ve been thinking about doing this type of stuff with you for three months,” He whispered. 

“This specifically,” You wondered.

“Yeah,” He mumbled.

“Me too,” You laughed.

“Then we should figure out a way to work with your stupidly tiny bathroom,” Atsushi smiled. 

You put a finger on your chin and hummed. Your bathroom had the capability to be a wet bathroom but you rarely used it that way. The shower head was detachable but it was placed the way a normal western shower was. It was easier to use that way. Besides you normally showered in the morning after your run. If you had any time to relax in the bath it was at night before bed. You had never even thought about detaching the showerhead. How far out of the tub could it even reach? Experimentally you pulled the showerhead down and pulled it as far as it could go into the bathroom.

“I think we can work with this,” You said. “You might have to sit down though I’m not sure this’ll stretch much higher.”

You kicked the small plastic stool over to Atsushi. He immediately sat and held his arms out to you.

“I’m getting cold,” He complained.

“Let me fill the tub first,” You laughed.

Even before you bent over to turn the tap on you felt Atsushi’s hands on you. He let them roam freely across your body. If you didn’t appreciate the reverent look of worship currently floating across his face you might’ve stopped him. As the tub was filling you turned to look at Atsushi. He met your gaze but he didn’t stop his wandering hands.

“I sense this is going to be a habit,” You joked.

You placed one of your hands on top of his pressing it more firmly onto your body.

“You don’t like it?” He asked.

“I didn’t say that,” You replied.

When the tub was filled you flipped the cover over it. You turned the shower head on and held it over Atsushi’s head. He closed his eyes. His arms were wrapped around your torso pulling you close to him. You brought the shower head down over his torso, and by extension a large portion of yours, and fought the urge to giggle. He looked so cute like this.

“You’ll have to use my shampoo,” You said.

“I like your shampoo,” He replied. “It smells nice.”

Atsushi took the shower head from you. He was trying to aim it away from the two of you so you could lather shampoo into his hair and then yours. Atsushi refused to stop holding you though so you could feel most of the spray on your ass and running down your legs. Once the shampoo was washed out of your hair Atsushi handed you back the shower head.

“This part I want to do,” He announced.

“The green bottle is my body wash,” You told him.

He squirted way too much body wash onto his hand and began lathering it across your skin. His hands skirted up your stomach. One went up to pay too much attention to your chest and the other dipped down more to squeeze your ass than to actually wash any part of it.

“Having fun?” You asked.

Atsushi only smiled in response.

After a much longer, and more thorough, shower than you were used to you tugged the cover off the bathtub. Atsushi slid into your tub first, his left leg was completely dangling out of the tub and his right leg was bent at an odd angle. You slipped in-between his legs and leaned back against his chest. The sound of the tub overflowing filled the bathroom. He brushed your wet hair off your shoulder to look at the raw bite mark.

“Sorry,” He murmured into your ear.

“It’s ok,” You muttered back.

He kissed the red mark and began running his fingers through your hair. 

“I was wrong,” You thought. “He can fit in my shower.”


	6. Chapter 6

“You look pretty pleased for someone who was sick yesterday,” Kuroko said.

You grinned at him impishly.

“Sick wouldn’t necessarily be what I was yesterday,” You admitted, your voice still a little raw. “Unless you can get sick from getting fucked too well and then more good sex can also cure you.”

“You’re so gross,” Kuroko said before asking. “What’s he like?”

“He’s really big,” You excitedly told him. “Honestly we aren’t always on the same sex wavelength but we’ve come to an agreement. He invited me out on Saturday but I told him no because I’m getting dinner with you.”

“You should’ve invited him,” Kuroko said. “Then I could see if he was worthy of you.”

“Aw,” You cooed. “You’re so nice.”

“I might not be able to look him in the eye after you tell me everything,” Kuroko admitted. “Especially with how in detail you like to get, but I’ll try to be an unbiased judge.”

“Oh my god,” You groaned. “He did this thing with his tongue.”

Your week came and went quickly. Every morning when you went to see Atsushi you spent more time breathlessly kissing in the kitchen than he did actually baking. Needless to say Kuroko heard all those details. By the time Saturday rolled around you were giddy to actually have dinner with Kuroko. You wanted his professional opinion about Atsushi even though they hadn’t met yet. Kuroko was normally good with these things.

Your phone buzzed with a text and your heart leapt. Atsushi was normally the only one who texted you. You grumbled a little to see that it was Kuroko. He had texted you the place to meet him before you went out to dinner. Apparently Kuroko had more friends than you and was hanging out with some of them before your dinner date. With a heavy sigh you tugged a pair of shoes on. You weren’t dressed the best, just a pair of pants and a sweater to keep the early autumn chill away. You started to make your way to the park while you wondered who Kuroko was spending time with. It was probably Kagami.

When you got to the meeting place you stopped short. Kuroko was playing streetball. He was playing streetball with Atsushi, and the scary cop Aomine, and three other people you had never seen before. Atsushi noticed you immediately. He called out your name as you waved at him. Kuroko turned to see you and then looked back at Atsushi. The pink haired woman sitting on the bench looked over at you excitedly.

“Is that her, Mukkun?” She asked.

Atsushi nodded.

“Well if it isn’t not a customer,” Aomine smirked.

“You know her name, Mine-chin,” Atsushi grumbled. 

Even though you were still on the other side of the fenced in court Atsushi held his arms out to you. He wanted a hug. More importantly he wanted all of his friends to know that you were his. With a small smile you made your way into the court.

“Hey, Kuroko,” You greeted him as you walked by.

“I didn’t know Murasakibara-kun was your baker,” Kuroko replied.

“I didn’t know you knew him,” You said.

Atsushi pulled you into a tight hug. You snuggled your face into his chest and sighed happily. 

“Kuro-chin is your work friend,” Atsushi said.

“Yeah,” You said.

“There are things I can’t un-know about you, Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko announced.

“Like what,” Aomine pried.

“Things you won’t possibly want to know,” Kuroko told Aomine.

“Well now I do,” Aomine smirked.

You lifted your head away from Atsushi’s chest long enough to make eye contact with Kuroko. He was a hard person to read normally but the look he shot you was an understanding one. All the things you had told him about your time with Atsushi you said with confidence he’d keep them to himself. He’d entrusted you with some details that he would probably want to remain a secret. 

“C’mon, give me something,” Aomine kept bothering him.

“It isn’t your business, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said.

You sighed in relief. Atsushi bent down to nudge his face into your hair. 

“You didn’t tell me Kuro-chin was your work friend,” Atsushi whined.

“I didn’t know you knew him,” You giggled.

You didn’t know the extent of Atsushi and Kuroko’s friendship but you could tell Atsushi was getting jealous. He started nipping your ear. You pulled your head away from his teeth lightly.

“We’re in public,” You scolded him softly.

“I didn’t think I’d ever seen Murasakibaracchi so into something that wasn’t a candy bar,” The blond man laughed.

“She’s a person not a thing,” The pink haired woman scolded before turning to you with a smile. “I’m Momoi Satsuki. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

You introduced yourself happily.

“Nice to finally meet me,” You said before throwing a look at Atsushi.

He pouted and looked away.

“You really confused Mukkun for a while,” Momoi said. “He even resorted to asking me for help.”

“Murasakibara-kun is very aloof normally,” Kuroko said. “I’m not surprised you didn’t pick up on his interest. You can be oblivious too so I’m sure that didn’t help.”

“Hey,” You snapped. “I’m not oblivious.”

“You are when it comes to men hitting on you,” Kuroko said.

“I would not call that hitting on me,” You grumbled. “We didn’t even speak.”

“Fine,” Kuroko said. “You’re oblivious to the intentions of men.”

You wanted to retort but you screwed your mouth shut. The two of you had an exhaustive discussion about your tall boyfriend’s intentions before he was your boyfriend. Apparently you had missed some signals, but in your defense you were a little busy fantasizing about said large boyfriend and baked goods. What girl wouldn’t have gotten a little distracted by that?

“You suck,” You hissed at Kuroko.

He just shrugged. 

“Are we going to keep playing?” The red head asked. “Or is this where our pick-up game gets disbanded?”

“Don’t stop on my account,” You insisted. “I’ve never seen Atsushi play basketball before.”

Atsushi squeezed you tightly. 

“Watch me,” He said firmly.

“Of course I will,” You smiled up at him.

“What’re the teams this round?” Aomine asked.

“Murasakibara, Kuroko and I will be a team,” Said the redhead. “Aomine, Midorima, and Kise will be the other.”

“Come sit with me,” Momoi said.

“Sure,” You replied.

“So what finally got you and Mukkun talking?” Momoi asked.

“He got fed up with me not talking to him,” You laughed. “I was worried he was about to ban me from the bakery.”

“Mukkun wouldn’t do that,” Momoi laughed. “He can be blunt and if he’s having a frustrating enough day he can get kind of mean, but he’s much better than he was in high school. I think deep down he’s just used to being the baby.”

“Does he have siblings?” You asked.

“Yeah,” Momoi informed you. “He’s got four of them.”

“What?” You snapped.

“Satsuki,” Aomine drawled. “Stop gossiping and throw the tip off ball.”

“Coming,” Momoi said.

You looked over at Atsushi curiously. If he was the youngest of five how big were the rest of his siblings? Atsushi and Aomine were against each other during the tip off. Unsurprisingly Atsushi got the ball first. You knew Momoi wanted to keep up a conversation with you during the game but it was a little hard to concentrate on her. Atsushi was really different when he was playing basketball. 

“It’s like he’s a completely different person,” Momoi supplied as she watched your intense stare.

“Not completely different,” You continued. “He always wants all of my attention. Atsushi doesn’t look like he’s trying very hard but he’s scoring so many points he has to be.”

“They were all talented,” Momoi explained. “They got three consecutive championships in middle school. They were even called the Generation of Miracles at one point. There are still coaches who try and get them on teams sometimes but I’m kind of happy they never take the offers.”

“Why don’t they?” You asked. “Isn’t a professional sports career something most high school age athletes dream about?”

“They love basketball,” Momoi said. “It’s always going to be a big part of their lives but that’s the problem with doing something you love every day. One way or another you burn out, the length of time it takes and the reasons vary, but the end result is the same.”

“What the shit was that pass, Kuroko?” You yelled. 

It came out of nowhere to land directly in the red head’s hands.

“By the way,” You whispered to Momoi. “What’s the red head’s name? I didn’t catch it.”

“That’s Akashi,” She laughed. 

You turned back to the court and caught Atsushi’s eye.

“Uh oh,” Momoi teased. “Now you did it.”

“Yeah,” You agreed. “Atsushi is mad.”

The game was over in the next two minutes. Atsushi scored the last four points to win the game then turned to look at you. He was pouting. Damn it Atsushi was pouting like he did the first time you said you didn’t want to eat his baked goods. This might take all of dinner to get his spirits back up.

“Atsushi,” You marveled. “That was fucking crazy!”

“Was it?” He pouted.

“It was,” You insisted. 

You extended your arms towards him flexing your fingers and waiting for him to walk into your arms. He crushed you to his chest. This time you didn’t stop the teeth nipping at   
your ear. You let him monopolize your attention until you heard Aomine fake vomiting. 

“Now I think our pick-up game is officially over,” Akashi said.

“If it gets me away from this,” Midorima scoffed.

“I’m too amazed to actually be grossed out,” Kise said.

“Stop it,” Momoi scolded them.

“I don’t need a visual for the things I’ve been told,” Kuroko said. 

“What are we doing for dinner?” You asked.

Atsushi didn’t stop mouthing at your ear.

“I know what I want to eat,” He whispered.

“I do too,” You laughed. “But that isn’t on the menu, I want actual food as I was promised over a week ago.”

“I planned on us going to that new Italian restaurant you wanted to go to,” Kuroko said. “But I don’t think they have tables for eight people.”

“You don’t know that,” You gasped. “That Italian place looks so nice.”

“I’ll call,” Kuroko laughed lightly. “If it means I don’t have to go another week with you drooling over squid ink pasta.”

“Squid ink pasta,” Atsushi piped up.

“Well there’s two votes,” Momoi said.

“I don’t care,” Aomine said.

“Whatever is fine,” Kise shrugged.

After Kuroko walked a short distance away to make the phone call in peace the rest of the Generation of Miracles turned their attention to you. Wordlessly you sunk into Atsushi’s side at the intense stares from the four practical strangers standing in front of you. 

“So,” Aomine smirked. “Tetsu knows details about your relationship.”

“Oh my god,” You said with an eye roll. “Why are we bringing this up again?”

“Just curious,” Aomine insisted. “Curious about why exactly Tetsu got to hear intimate details.”

“He’s my best friend,” You shrugged. “Whenever people hear we work together they act like it diminishes how often we spend time together. I didn’t grow up in Tokyo. I didn’t go to school here. I asked Kuroko where the closest grocery store was on our first day of work and he took me there. I asked what some fun things to do were and we went together. Kuroko is my emergency contact. He’s important to me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about him?” Atsushi whined.

“That didn’t answer your question?” You asked. “I told you he was my friend and you started getting jealous. How was I supposed to tell you that he was my emergency contact without you reading too much into it?”

“We have a table at the Italian restaurant,” Kuroko announced.

You whooped a cheer of joy. 

“Finally,” You sang. “Atsushi if I order spaghetti and meatballs will you do the Lady and the Tramp kiss thing with me?”

“I don’t need an excuse to kiss you,” Atsushi announced.

“Please don’t,” Midorima snapped.

“So if Kurokocchi is your emergency contact who’s Kurokocchi’s emergency contact?” Kise asked.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said.

An insulted gasp went around the group minus Atsushi and Akashi. Momoi looked the most hurt. 

“Do you not like Kagami?” You asked. “He’s fun.”

“She met Bakagami before she met us?” Aomine said in irritation.

“Is this argument going to take long?” You asked. “Because I feel like we can have it on the way to the restaurant.”

They did argue all the way to the restaurant. Well Aomine argued about how meeting them was more important than meeting Kagami the entire way to the restaurant. Atsushi held your hand tightly as you walked. In general he didn’t seem to care that you met Kagami before him although he still seemed a bit upset that you were closer with Kuroko than him for a while. By the time you sat down at your table Atsushi had plastered himself to your side. He leaned his head against your shoulder after you sat down. You were busy playing with his hair as the waiter handed the table menus.

“You two are so gross” Kise laughed.

“Who’s jealous now?” Atsushi muttered.

“I’m the one of us that’s been dating regularly since middle school,” Kise replied. 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” You asked.

“No,” Kise shrugged. “Girls generally don’t like it when you’re gone for three to ten days at a time.”

“Do you work abroad?” You asked.

“I’m a pilot,” Kise smiled.

“That’s cool,” You said. “So Atsushi is a baker, Kuroko is a kindergarten teacher, Aomine is a cop, and Kise is a pilot. What do you three do?”

“I’m a doctor,” Midorima said.

“A professional Shogi payer,” Akashi replied.

“I’m a scout,” Momoi said.

“You’re a basketball scout,” You said.

“Mhm,” Momoi grinned. “I was a personal assistant for a while but I’m too observant for some people’s tastes.”

“At least you’re doing something you love,” You laughed.

When the waiter made his way back to your table you were amazed at how much food the boys ordered. Atsushi eating a lot of food was nothing new. The amount of food that Aomine was about to eat was borderline disgusting. At least Atsushi looked like he needed to eat an obscene amount of food to live.

“Yours looks good too,” You said to Atsushi.

The, frankly ridiculous, amount of food your table ordered had arrived. Atsushi alone had ordered two different full sized entrees. He looked at you the same way he did whenever you ate his food.

“Do you want some?” He asked.

“Yes,” You replied happily.

There was no point in trying to grab food with your fork. Atsushi had the world’s most all-encompassing oral fixation. It included but was not limited to, things going into his mouth, things going into your mouth, food going into his/ your mouth, watching you eat anything (even things that weren’t necessarily erotic to eat), and feeding you. Kuroko of course now knew this. You didn’t miss the slight twitch in his expression as Atsushi fed you.

“Forgive me, Kuroko,” You thought. “I’m at least fifty percent sure Atsushi doesn’t have a boner right now.”

When you turned to ask everyone else how their food was you found everyone but Kuroko gaping at you.

“What?” You asked. “Is there something on my face?”

“Murasakibaracchi offered you his food,” Kise said.

“Yeah,” You replied.

“He said you could eat his food,” Aomine repeated.

“Atsushi always shares food with me,” You said.

“What?” Momoi whispered in awe.

Atsushi was of course looking at you when you turned your attention back to him. The look in his eyes made your stomach lurch. If you were eating at home Atsushi would have pulled you onto his lap to feed you by now. When you were too full to eat anything else Atsushi would eat you.

“Okay,” You thought. “I’m twenty five percent sure he doesn’t have a boner.”

You leaned your head over to whisper in Atsushi’s ear.

“Please tell me you aren’t hard,” You whispered.

“Maybe,” He drawled.

“You’re incorrigible,” You groaned.

“Most people would think it was a compliment,” Atsushi said.

“He’s threatened to kill people over food,” Aomine said.

“Can we just eat?” You asked suddenly exhausted.

The rest of dinner was filled with pleasant enough conversation. Every now and again it would derail because of Atsushi doing things that apparently weren’t like himself. Feeding you was such a strange thing for them to see Atsushi do they never got over it. By the time you parted ways for the night you had five new phone numbers in your cell phone and the promise that they wouldn’t leave you in Tokyo with no one but Atsushi and Kuroko to look after you. 

“They’re nice,” You said.

Atsushi was leading you home at a leisurely pace. You were holding hands again. He was swinging your joined hands softly as you made your way downtown. 

“If you liked Kuroko so much why aren’t you dating him?” Atsushi asked.

He didn’t sound as jealous as you expected. Atsushi didn’t manage to sound entirely not jealous though.

“You didn’t see how incompatible we are?” You asked.

“I saw how often he made you laugh,” Atsushi said. “You have inside jokes and you talked about your students like they were your kids.”

“That doesn’t mean I want him,” You said. “I want Kuroko to be in my life to joke with and commiserate about work but we aren’t each other’s type. I like tall bakers and he likes, well, that’s a little complicated to explain, but I’m not in the Venn diagram of things he’s attracted to.”

“Do you have plans tomorrow?” Atsushi asked.

“No,” You said.

“Do you want to come in?” He asked.

You were in front of his bakery. Huh. How had you gotten here so quickly? You seriously had to start paying attention to your surroundings when the two of you were out.

“I keep forgetting you live on the top of your business,” You laughed. “I was going to make a joke about how I can’t eat anymore.”

“I’m starving,” Atsushi said.

“I doubt that,” You grinned.

“I want dessert,” He announced. 

He pushed his hands under your shirt and cupped your stomach. Then Atsushi pulled your body against his roughly to murmur inappropriately into your ear.

“I don’t know if I can wait until we get upstairs to start eating my dessert,” He punctuated his sentence with a harsh nip at your throat.

You gasped out a moan at the feeling of teeth against your neck. He was hard, you could feel the thick line of him pressing firmly against your ass. The hand under your shirt pushed up farther and you grabbed his arm.

“We’re on your doorstep,” You said breathlessly. “I don’t want to fuck you on your doorstep. I want to fuck you on your bed.”

“It’s my turn,” Atsushi said. “I’ll be fucking you.”

“I think you miscounted,” You giggled. “It’s my turn.”

“Last time didn’t count,” Atsushi argued.

“How does you fucking me against your kitchen wall not count?” You asked.

“Because that’s not what I wanted to do,” Atsushi reasoned. “But you were begging me so I decided to be nice and give you what you wanted.”

“Alright,” You conceded after a moment. “Fine, I wanted to do that more than you did.”

“So it’s my turn,” Atsushi drawled.

“Yes,” You said. “But I’m serious about not eating anything else. I might explode if I do.”

“You don’t have to eat anything,” Atsushi reassured you. “But I will be.”

“Oh I know,” You smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I absolutely could not figure out where to end this chapter for the longest time. Also sorry there's no smut this chapter but I had to figure out how to introduce the rest of the GOM without the chapter being crazy long and a real smut scene at the end would have taken way too long. I'll make it up to you guys next chapter. Kudos and comments are always appreciated <33


	7. Chapter 7

Atsushi had groped you the entire way up the stairs firmly grabbing your ass as you ascended the flight of stairs in front of him. By the time you were standing in his doorway trying to take off your shoes Atsushi had plastered himself to your back. He pushed his hands up your shirt and kissed your neck as you fumbled with your shoes. 

“You aren’t helping,” You whined.

“I’m helping,” Atsushi said. “Just not with this.”

You groaned in frustration. He was helping drive you crazy if he was helping with anything. Atsushi’s blunt fingernails skimmed up your sides. You couldn’t fight the shiver that ran up your spine at the sensation. The unfair part about how big Atsushi was directly related to exactly how attracted to him you were. Granted he was no less attracted to you but it was a lot harder to get him visibly excited or flustered than it was to get you that way. 

Suddenly a thought popped into your head. With a wicked grin you slowly kicked off a shoe.

“Atsushi,” You said sweetly. “I have a question.”

He hummed in response.

“You like things going in your mouth,” You said almost too innocently. “And you like watching things go in my mouth, but you’ve never asked me to blow you even though you always insist on eating me out.”

“There wasn’t a question,” Atsushi said lowly.

“Why not?” You asked.

“If I don’t eat you I’d be afraid I’d hurt you,” Atsushi said. “Besides you don’t have an oral fixation. I’d like it a lot but you wouldn’t like it as much.”

“You say that like we can’t do both,” You lightly suggested.

The hesitant silence that surrounded you both was getting a little too dramatic for you. When you turned your head to look at Atsushi you were surprised by the look of reserved hope on his face.

“You’d be willing to do that?” He asked.

“I don’t exactly know where to put sixty nining on a list of the things we’ve done sexually,” You smiled. “But I’ve already let you lick chocolate syrup off of me and I was only mildly embarrassed when I knew you got hard from feeding me at dinner. I’d say sucking my boyfriend’s dick isn’t super scandalous at this point.”

“Me eating you out already wrecks you,” Atsushi whispered. “I don’t know if you can focus on sucking my dick if my tongue is going to be on your clit.”

“Won’t know until we try,” You grinned.

Atsushi resumed kissing up your neck as he kicked off his own shoes. He hefted you into the air and desperately clutched you to his chest. The walk to his bedroom was far from slow but it was agonizing none the less. How Atsushi could focus on carrying you to his bedroom and kissing you and unclasping your bra with one hand was beyond you. When you were set down on the edge of his bed Atsushi only let go long enough to tug your shirt and bra off. His large hands slid down your sides before reaching for the button of your jeans.

“This is a lot faster than normal,” You said.

Before you could say anything else Atsushi leaned down to capture your lips in a desperate kiss. He swallowed your giddy giggles as he began sliding your pants down your hips. Once your pants had been thrown in a random direction Atsushi leaned back to tug his shirt over his head.

“I would’ve offered to do this sooner if I knew how excited you’d get,” You murmured.  
Atsushi crowded around you, putting his hands on the bed next to you and leaning forward again. He started kissing your neck as he gently pushed you backwards.

“Should I give you rules?” He asked.

“Will I need them?” You countered.  
Your back hit the bed as Atsushi kept trailing kisses down your body. Atsushi was a fan of absolutely wrecking you with his mouth. Right now wasn’t very different. He sucked one of your nipples into his mouth using the pad of his thumb to play with the other one. Atsushi moved his mouth to the flesh of your breast and started biting and sucking until a large dark hickey started to appear. Hickeys were a regular thing on your body now.

“I thought the point of this was for both of us to be doing it,” You moaned.

He ignored you in favor of continuing to kiss and bite his way down your body. Atsushi licked a broad stripe across your clit. The choked moan you responded with made him grin.

“You’re already so wet,” He said. “You won’t last longer than I do so I think I’m going to have to give you rules.”

“What are my rules oh master of giving head?” You asked cheekily.

“Just one,” He said. “You have to keep your mouth on me. I don’t care if you have to take your hands off it.”

“Right, right,” You said. “You like how mouths feel. Am I going to be on my back for this or are you?”

“I don’t want to choke you,” Atsushi said. “So you’re going to be on top.”

“Your pants should probably be off then,” You replied.

Atsushi shoved his pants and boxers down his hips eagerly. He laid down and spent a meticulous moment arranging the two of you to his liking. Once you were face to face with Atsushi’s dick you started having second thoughts about just exactly how you were going to fit it in your mouth. Atsushi trailed his hands across your hip as he watched your calculating look.

“It’s ok if you want to do something else,” He reassured you. “We can work up to this.”

The beautiful thing about dating Atsushi was how many times he gave you a way out of situations. Even if you offered or wanted to do them sometimes you wouldn’t realize how out of your league you were until faced with the task at hand. If you were really that worried Atsushi wouldn’t hold it against you for backing out of your suggestion.

You began gently stroking his dick as you thought about how exactly you were going to do this. You tentatively licked the head. The harsh intake of breath from Atsushi was enough to spur you on. Like hell you weren’t going to monopolize on something that made your boyfriend moan into your thigh like he was trying not to get caught. 

There was no hesitation as you fit as much of him into your mouth as you could. Granted that wasn’t a lot. But with the string of moans that were coming out of Atsushi it sounded like he was enjoying himself. You felt him gripping your thighs tightly as you bobbed your head up and down. He sunk his teeth into your thigh using it to muffle a loud groan. The shocked moan that was startled out of you seemed to snap him out of his daze.

Normally his hands held your hips onto the bed to stop you from bucking them and screwing up his well-crafted rhythm of slow torturous orgasm after orgasm. Now he was holding your hips up to keep you from collapsing under the mind altering pleasure of this position. It had taken him three seconds to turn you into a moaning mess. 

You gripped the sheets next to his hips desperately. Trying to remember to breathe through your nose, and keep sucking your boyfriend’s dick while you were moaning was difficult. Atsushi had begun thrusting his hips up slowly to help move along your slowing pace. When the first toe curling orgasm hit you forgot to move your head entirely.

Saliva was dripping past your lips. You were taking in massive gulps of air through your nose as your cries were muffled by Atsushi’s dick. His grip on your hips tightened as you cried out. His hips stuttered, speeding up and then slowing rapidly as you began to calm down. Once you could think again you started moving your head. You tried to ignore the obscene slurping noises you were making in favor of listening to what made Atsushi’s moan more breathless.

You worked your way up and down his shaft slowly using your tongue to pay attention to his head. You hollowed your cheeks as you sucked harder. The deep groan that accompanied your renewed attention was enough to spur you on. You brought your hand up to stroke what you couldn’t fit in your mouth and moaned when you felt Atsushi’s tongue begin to slowly trace around your clit. Now you were trying your best to keep sucking as Atsushi wrenched another orgasm out of you. As you moaned around his cock you felt him clutch your hips tighter.

“I’m gonna,” Atsushi tried to say before he broke off in a moan.

He came in thick spurts that coated your tongue. It was salty but not unbearable. You swallowed his cum without hesitation. You looked back at Atsushi after you popped his dick out of your mouth. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising heavily. With a giggle you crawled up to drape yourself over his side.

“You’re cute when you’re all sleepy after sex,” You whispered.

You played with his hair as he fought to stay awake. He kissed your forehead and wrapped his arms around you slowly.

“Thank you for doing that,” He said.

“Anytime, sweetie,” You said softly.

You watched as Atsushi fell asleep with his arms still around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I had to get over how mortified I was while writing this. Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
